The Confession
by Youkai-Blossom
Summary: ONESHOT! Sasuke has been back awhile. One night he goes for a walk and gets followed. But by who? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!


It was nearly 9:30. The sky was dark blue and no clouds drifted across it. The moon was full and the stars twinkled. There was a faint breeze which made the leaves on the trees sway slightly.

She masked her chakra as she stood on the roof of the opposite her targets apartment. Her bubblegum pink hair, which she had grown now went down to her thighs, was swaying in the breeze. The red and white Anbu mask covering her emerald green eyes. Underneath the cloak she wore were black trousers and under the grey vest was a black long sleeved shirt.

She watched as he talked with the red haired girl and the white haired guy. The red haired girl's eyes never left the pale skinned male. She seemed to be undressing him with her eyes. His ebony-black hair framed his face nicely. His onyx eyes unreadable as always. His expression blank. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and black pants (his now usual outfit). They talked for an hour before sending his company on their way.

Her eyes narrowed as her target walked out of the apartment and along the street towards the forest. She jumped from roof to roof as he began to run. He eventually jumped into the trees, his cloak billowing behind him. She continued to follow him for about an hour before he stopped at a river. She hid in one of the trees her gaze fixed on him.

He knew someone was there but who are they and why are they following him. He had just returned to the village a year ago after leaving for Orochimaru. He had climbed ranks quickly when his probation was over. He became Chunnin, then Jonnin before becoming Anbu. His old team, newly reinstated, he thought of them often he saw most of them a lot. Although one person seemed to be trying to keep away. Naruto became Hokage after reaching Anbu same as him, Kakashi went back to being Anbu and sakura, well actually he wasn't sure about her she'd been avoiding him since he came back though he expected she was at least Jonnin now. _'Why are you avoiding me? For some reason ,I miss you.'_

He just sat on a rock, his back facing her. She was curious as to why he would just sit by the river at the time of night. She sighed. _'Why am I even doing this? It's not as if it's a mission anymore. Sure when he returned a few months ago I had to tail him every where. Never letting him out of sight unless another Anbu took my place. That was until early this afternoon.'_ Her thoughts flowing through her mind over and over. Never realising that she just wanted to be with him. She wasn't allowed any way. Tsunade said that she had to keep as far away from him as possible for a while. 'Even though his probation ended a month ago he still had to be watched it made sense. Sort of.'

He stared into the water wondering why this particular Anbu was following him. Who ever it was had been following him for quite a while. He couldn't sense any chakra but he had seen the shadow following him through the forest. He knew that it had to be someone quite powerful to be able to hide their chakra that well against him.

He was sitting there until midnight when he heard a soft thud from behind him and he could sense the chakra. _'Strange. The chakra is vaguely familiar. But who does it belong to.'_ He didn't turn around or even acknowledge the appearance of the Anbu.

Before she dropped down from the tree she plaited her hair and pulled the hood over her hair. As she landed with a soft thud she allowed him to sense her chakra. _'He probably is going to ignore me now.'_ She slowly walked towards him and sat on the rock next to him.

"Uchiha-sama."

"..." They remained silent for a while. "Do I know you?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, do you not remember me?"

"No."

"And to think I've always thought the Uchiha clan were smart," She giggled at his angry expression as she said this. "I thought you would remember me at least." She said with a faint tone of hurt lacing her words. "But then again why would anyone remember me."

"Hn."

She sighed. "Oh, Sasuke-kun. Are you sure you no longer remember me?" she asked with a child-like voice.

'_That voice. It couldn't be, could it? No she hasn't come near me since the day I returned.'_ "I'm sure that I don't remember you. Who are you?"

"Well, Naruto was right about one thing." She smiled behind her mask. "You talk more than you used to."

"You know Naruto but a lot of people know him so that doesn't narrow it down."

"You are one of the most selfish and conceited people I have ever known or will ever know. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" She whispered with a frown.

"Whatever."

She growled. "And to think I used to adore you." She sighed. "I thought you had changed... Sasuke-kun." She got up and started to walk away. She stopped just as she reached the trees. "Oh and," He turned around to watch her. "You shouldn't forget you are now a proper Konoha ninja you should treat your comrades and old friends with better care. Since you are no longer follow revenge or Orochimaru." She then jumped into the trees.

He just sat there staring at where she disappeared processing what she said. _'What on earth was that about?'_ He raised an eyebrow before he realised who was just with him. _'Shit, what have I just done now? Sakura.'_ his eyes softened as he thought of her.

_**The next day**_

Sasuke woke up at 4 o'clock as usual. He got up showered and got dressed in his usual outfit before leaving to meet Naruto and Kakashi. He arrived at the bridge first as always. He took his usual position standing crossing his arms and thinking about last night. Naruto arrived and said hi to him but he never heard or saw Naruto. Kakashi arrived an hour later and they left to train. But he couldn't concentrate properly. He kept thinking about the tone of hurt in her voice. When they had finished Naruto invited Sasuke to go for ramen with him and Kakashi.

She was awake at 3 o'clock. She showered and dressed in a white tank top and the red over shirt with the Haruno crest on the back as well and black shorts and her white medics' skirt. She spent the most of the day working at the hospital before going to see Ino for a while.

At 6 o'clock she went to the ramen stand to meet Naruto and Kakashi. What she didn't count on was Sasuke being there as well. She sat on Naruto's left. To Naruto's right Kakashi and to her left Sasuke. They ordered their ramen and began to eat. Sakura pretty much ignored Sasuke through out the evening. She spoke to Naruto and Kakashi about her day and asked them about theirs. When they finished they paid (except for Kakashi he let Naruto pay. AGAIN.) Then began walking home.

"See you tomorrow, I need to go see Hinata." Naruto grinned. Then ran off towards the Hyuga compound.

Sasuke and sakura walked on in silence. Just as sakura was about to turn the corner into her street Sasuke grabbed her arm and teleported to the Uchiha compound.

"Let me go." She growled.

"No." He replied curtly. "I need to talk to you."

"Talk," she struggled to get out of his grip. "About what? Why didn't you ask me earlier? And I don't want to talk to you right now."

"We just need to talk about stuff I'll get to that in a minute." He managed to half carry half drag her into his lounge. "The reason I didn't ask you earlier is because one I wanted to talk alone and two you have been ignoring me. Now sit." He released her arm and sat on the couch

"Or what?" she began to run off.

"I'll have to do this." He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist effectively trapping her arms by her side as she struggled harder than before. "Now please just talk with me." He said sadly.

"Fine." She gave up struggling.

"Good," He released her arms but kept his arms firmly on her waist and hips. "Why are you avoiding me Sakura? I haven't seen you since I came back."

"Tsunade said I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near you for the first few weeks and you were doing fine without me so I stayed out of your way." She sighed. "I didn't want to get in your way."

"Then why talk to me last night?"

"I was bored watching you for weeks on end without talking to you. Were you playing games with my head or do you really not remember me."

"I didn't realise who you were until you had already left. I'm sorry." His grip tightened slightly the relaxed. "How long were you watching me then?"

"I had been watching you for about a week. I didn't sleep that week at all except for two hours maybe early this morning."

He smirked. "So you watched me for a whole week get two hours sleep then do your shift at the hospital."

"Yes. What's with all the questions?"

"Like I said I wanted to talk with you."

"Whatever."

They were silent for a while. She sat in his lap staring at one of the walls and he was just watching her. They were like this for quite a while until sakura broke the silence.

"Sasuke." Though she never looked at him.

"Hn."

"Why did you bring me here when we were alone in the street? And why are you still holding me like this?"

He noticed that she wouldn't look at him. "Sakura look at me." He turned her around so that she was now facing him but she still wouldn't look at him. "Look at me." And when she still wouldn't he kissed her lightly. Her eyes widened and she looked directly at him in shock.

"W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" she stammered.

"What does it look like, sakura. You wouldn't look at me." He shrugged. _'It worked though.'_ "Now as to the reason why I brought you here. It's because no one can listen to us here and someone could have walked down the street and you would have run away." He stated in a mocking tone." And I'm holding you like this because I want to." He whispered the last part into her ear.

She squeaked as his lips ran across her neck to her cheek then eventually to her lips. He kissed her gently. He pulled back and just looked at her eyes. They were wide with shock and amusement. She quickly looked down trying to hide the blush that was rapidly covering her face as she realised the position she was now in. He smirked.

"Why are you blushing sakura?" He put his hand under her chin and made her look up. "You look nice like this Sakura." He whispered. Her blush deepened, if possible, as he kissed her again this time she kissed back.

"So Sakura. Are you going to talk to me now?"

"I'm going to do a lot more than talk to you. Sasuke-Kun." she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him and he kissed her right back. She giggled when he nuzzled her neck and bit her leaving a mark.


End file.
